I Hate the way I Love you
by dumb-ely-dort
Summary: Bella and Edward finally come back to an aged Forks. When Jacob meets them to discuss the treaty Edward broke, he imprints on a new Cullen, Adele. How will the pack react? More importantly, how will he? Please R&R. PostEclipse. AxJ, RxEm, BxE, JakexA, CxE
1. Prologue

**I Hate the Way I love you.**

**Disclaimer: **Edward's divine, I wish he were mine! (swoons) - (I saw this on another fanfic. I had to use it! Haha)

**A/N:** An idea for a new story. Let's see how this one goes. If I get enough feedback then I'll put it up.

* * *

**Prologue**

_They're coming back?_

_Yes Sam. They are._

_Who? Her?_ Her

_Shut up Quil._

_How Jake? How do you know?_

_I smelt it when I went down to check on Charlie, dad said he's still confused._

_About what?_

_Everything. Why Bella won't see him. Why I see him so much. He wants to know why _

_I'm not old yet._

_Hahaha. The poor guy still doesn't know._

_Yeah._

_You sure it's them? It could be some others passing through._

_I would never mistake the smell of Edward._

_Okay. Well we need to meet with them._

_But-_

_No but's. We need to hear about their side. They wouldn't lie._

_I wouldn't be so sure of that._

_You can't let your emotion into this. We all know how you feel about the situation, Jacob._

_Fine._

_We'll need you to go down and talk to them._

Me_? Why?_

_You're a familiar face._

_So? So are you! They know who you are! Why don't _you_ go?_

_Because my presence would seem threatening. You were close to her._

_Yes. The special word here is _were

_You know why I need you to go._

_That's not true. I wouldn't be arguing if I knew._

_Jacob. Your duty is to the pack. No matter what circumstances._

_Fine._

* * *

That's how I got stuck here. 

It's actually quite beautiful here. The sun is shining through the canopy of green above me. And the bark is warm against my fur. The dirt beneath my paws is so soft. I fumble around with it to occupy my time.

It's actually quite a beautiful day. Shame I have no way to enjoy it.

But they know where I am. They should. He can smell me. I can smell him now.

_Him._

God.

I would love to think that I hadn't ever given those two a thought for the time that's slipped since she left. But that wouldn't be true.

Something about the smell changes, but it takes me a while to notice. As a dog, everything seems so much more interesting.

It's stronger.

They're coming.

_They're coming…_

_Don't move. Stay Jacob. _Stay.

I turn to look.

**A/N:** Reviews are fab!

I'm sure you all see that this chapter is short. I'm just going to see how this goes. The next chapter will be longer. Promise.


	2. The Treaty

**Disclaimer: **Hello. If I owned twilight then why would I be posting free stories about Twilight? I mean wouldn't I sell them? Come on! I'd be a published author! So obviously I am not Stephenie Meyer. I don't own Twilight.

**A/N: **Different Point of view this time. I may do that each chapter. I'm not going to say who it is each time, because I think that it spoils it. You guys are smart enough to figure each POV each time.

* * *

**The Treaty**

'Alice! I don't want to go shopping! I've told you that for the last twenty years!'

Alice pouted at me.

'What?'

Her eyes. The pain! I knew it was fake. I mean _come on_! Who starts crying over shopping?

'I just thought that… you know-' She sniffed. 'I mean, it's my way of socializing with you. You always want to be around Edward… And I… just wanted to spend some with you. As girlfriends. But if you...'

This was complete _crap_.

But still.

I don't need to put up with a whiney Alice. She's persuasive enough from her annoyance. I never realised why Edward always got so annoyed with her.

Now I know.

Alice 24/7? _Not_ such a good thing.

Now I was pouting. In my head of course. Alice would look at me so stupidly if I pouted at her.

I tried to imitate her 'You're stupid' face.

Alice's facial expression immediately changed.

'Ohmygod! What's wrong with your face? Its like- Haha! You've got one eye!'

She roared with laughter

'Shutup.'

The laughter stopped and her face became solemn and sad again.

'No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!! It's just I…'

She rambled on some more.

'Fine. I'll go.'

'No! If you don't want to go then – '

'I'LL FREAKING GO!'

I threw a pillow at her, but she dodged it.

_Stupid Psychic Person!_

I turned around and slammed the door.

Damn. I hope that there was something heavy and sharp in the pillow case. Maybe I'll put a paperweight in it next time.

You know… I wasn't even that mad. But it's one way to get her attention. I hate it when people do that. Why say 'don't worry' if you've already made such a big deal about it?

Stupid people.

Where was Edward?

'I'm here Bella.'

Must've smelt me. He was good at reading my mind.

Without actually _reading_ my mind.

I followed the sound until I reached his room.

There was a familiar black leather couch pushed up against the wall. With Edward sitting on it. Listening. I sat down.

He held it up.

Debussy.

Ahh...

'Oh Bella. Alice is just Alice.'

'I know.'

I stuck out my bottom lip childishly, and rolled my eyes.

He laughed in amusement.

'Oh Bella.'

He smiled.

So enchanting was his smile. They always met his eyes when he looked into mine.

His expression changed.

If I were human I would have blushed furiously.

'Oh? Is that what you want?'

He slid his arm around my neck and pulled me closer to his lips.

They moulded to mine with the passion and need that came through every time we kissed. I, as always was in a daze. My breathing was uneasy.

He needed me.

I needed him.

We were so dependant upon each-other.

His jaw changed, his mouth was tense. He gently pushed me away.

I looked at him with a puzzled look.

His expression was so unkind. He looked so angry.

Why I hadn't seen him tense up like this since he'd seen…

_Jacob_.

Oh my god.

I knew this would happen. I mean, we _are_ in Forks.

But we were expecting at least, another couple of days until they smelt us.

'It's _him_.'

'I know.'

'I have to go and negotiate. They've only sent him down.'

'Not without me.'

'Fine.'

'Emmet and Alice and everybody else will want to come. You know that.'

'I know.'

Suddenly Alice burst into the room. Her child-like face and pixie-like hair had never looked more ironic on her.

She was dead set serious.

'I'm coming.'

'I know.'

'Jasper! Get everyone! We're going out.'

Soon everyone was in Edward's small room.

'They know.'

* * *

Wow. The forest looked amazing today. The leaves were so much… greener than I remembered. And in a good way. 

When I ran, (someone in font, someone behind for my own safety, I still was about as co-ordinated as a drunk cheetah. I had the speed, but not the ability to use it steadily yet.) I could see the sun twinkling through the trees.

But I had to focus.

I didn't need the attention from tripping over again, today.

Oh my god. Jacob.

He hadn't changed at all.

Well I wouldn't know because at that point he was in his dog form.

But his big brown eyes were still as dog-like as ever.

Edward was right. He was alone. Maybe they feared us more now.

Maybe it was because they changed me.

A voice broke the silence that surrounded us.

It was Edward's.

'We've come to negotiate the treaty.'

Jacob looked back; his anger was prominent in his wolf-features.

'We did not break it.'

I was not surprised to hear this. Edward would lie, but only to keep people safe.

That was what he was doing. Keeping us all safe.

Jacob looked at Edward with a questionable look, and glanced back at me. When I caught him he looked away immediately.

'No. She went from Forks to Denali, Alaska. It was a split decision. Alice foresaw it, but she didn't have much time and I was hunting that day. She did not mention it, or think it around me. As soon as I knew, I got a ticket and flew there myself. My cousin, Tanya changed Bella. Not us. Not any of us. By the time I'd gotten there, it was too late to help her. I could only watch her in pain.'

Jacob picked his gaze up from the ground, back up to Edward.

'No, it is not Alice's fault. For depriving some information from me, she did contribute to the cause, but did not cause the actual events. By the time that I was back and she would've told me, it would already be too late.'

Jacob stared at Edward.

'Well you'll have to live with it. You don't have any evidence either.'

Anger flashed through his eyes, and then, suddenly, his head dropped back to the ground. He was in an almost humble or _embarrassed_ pose.

Jacob never was embarrassed!

'I think that is her decision.'

What?

Why were they talking about me?

I expected Edward to translate. But he didn't.

'The treaty is still intact then, we may stay?'

Jacob grudgingly nodded his head.

* * *

'What the hell was that about?' 

'What?'

'"That is her decision."'

I said angrily, using my fingers as quotation marks.

'Bella, you know that I don't like looking into other people's minds like that. It puts their every thought on display for me.'

'So?! Why can't you tell me something that was _about _me?!'

I was furious, how could Edward keep _anything_ from me! I had _never _done that to him.

'Bella! As strange as it does sound; this time Jacob was thinking of a girl other than you! And her presence will better your life _dramatically._'

'I don't suppose you're going to say anything else?'

'No. You know I don't like discussing other people's thoughts.

**A/N: **Reviews? Jacob's POV next chapter.


	3. Everything Changes

**Disclaimer: **I'm running out of ways to say that I don't own _Twilight_. So there. I don't own _Twilight_. Bland enough?

**A/N: **Thoughts? Comments & Constructive Critism? I will even accept flames.

* * *

**Everything Changes**

_Stay Jacob. _Stay

Wow. Bella.

She was so… different. Her chocolate brown eyes were gone, replaced with pools of amber. They weren't as warm as I expected them to be on her. She was, beautiful. Her hair was fine and silky, her skin of the palest, purest completion. But she wasn't the Bella I remembered. She was so _different_. But she was still Bella. Cliff-jumping, motorbike-riding, good-times Bella.

She look startled to see me, I took comfort in this. Maybe she had been thinking more about me than I had realised.

And there were the rest of them. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, _Edward_ and-

_Who_ was this?

She had long, wavy golden hair, let loose down to her back. She could've been Rosalie's twin! They were standing next to each-other, and whilst to any she would've looked incredible petite next to Rosalie, she still looked incredible to me. They were so similar, and yet I found looking into this girl's eyes so much more different then looking into Rosalie's. She was enchanting.

Her eyes were upon me. I continued to stare. She was beautiful. A kind of beauty I had never seen!

Her face was of the palest completion as Bella's and the rest of the group standing there. Among them, to anyone else she would've looked ordinary.

Not to me. She was a Rose is a pool of Daisies.

She even _smelt _different to any other bloodsuck- vampire I had come across. She was not sickly sweet, her smell was like an aroma, I wanted to stay there and drink her presence.

There was something different in her face, in her golden eyes. She was not scared, or annoyed by my presence, rather curious.

And I knew when I first saw her; it hit me like a wave.

I had imprinted. I had found her! I had found the reason as to why I should forget Bella. Why I should get over the past. The person who would wipe away any hurt that any other girl had given me. The girl who I should spend the rest of my days, my entire _life_ with.

And she was a vampire.

_Shit._

As the true realistion hit, I felt Embry and Leah and Quil's anger surge through me.

_Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no, no! Jake!_

_Embry! I need to focus! _

_Yes! On this! On the fact that you've fallen for a _blood-freaking-sucker

_JAKE!!!!_

_Quil! Embry! Get out of my head!_

_No!_

_SHUTUP!_

I looked at Edward in hatred. He knew everything that was happening. His face was blank and directed at me. Oh how I hated him for this.

_Help me!_

_Now you're asking from help from another_ _bloodsucker!? What is _with _you?_

A real voice broke through the ones in my head.

'We've come to negotiate the treaty.'

I looked back, angry. How could he do this? The one time I'd asked for help from him. I knew he was cold, but I never thought that he wouldn't help someone who needed it so _much_.

'We did not break it.'

_Bullshit._

Edward looked at me as a disapproving mother would at a child.

_Hahaha. He can't handle a bit of swearing._

I must admit, I was curious as to how he would present this lie.

_How?!_

I looked back at the girl. She was standing just behind Bella. Bella looked back at me, with an almost embarrassed expression. I moved my eyes away from the girl and towards the ground.

_HA! She has _no _idea!_

'No. She went from Forks to Denali, Alaska. It was a split decision. Alice foresaw it, but she didn't have much time and I was hunting that day. She did not mention it, or think it around me. As soon as I knew, I got a ticket and flew there myself. My cousin, Tanya changed Bella. Not us. Not any of us. By the time I'd gotten there, it was too late to help her. I could only watch her in pain.'

_Ha! Hahahaha! That is the biggest load of crap I've ever-_

_Jacob! You'd do better if you stopped swearing all the time._

_Yes, Sam._

I thought tiredly. He had heard all of my thoughts about that girl, and his thoughts were lost in Embry's and Quil's. I was thankful. Two was enough.

_Fine then. _

I picked up my gaze to Edward's face.

_The results of the events must have been Alice's fault. She did not obey the treaty, and so she is to leave._

'No, it is not Alice's fault. For depriving some information from me, she did contribute to the cause, but did not cause the actual events. By the time that I was back and she would've told me, it would already be too late.'

I stared at Edward.

_How can the pack be sure? You have no evidence proving this._

'Well you'll have to live with it. You don't have any evidence either.'

I felt a surge of anger surge through me. He was not only provoking me, but ignoring the help that I needed.

Then it occurred to me, he couldn't. Not in front of everyone. He was doing this to help me, in a warped twisted way.

Then an emotion passed through me which I wasn't very familiar with. My face felt hot.

I was _embarrassed. _Ha! Anyone would laugh at the notion of this. I dropped my head back to the ground.

_Can I ever see her?_

'I think that is her decision.'

I watched Bella look at Edward in anger and confusion when he didn't translate the true meaning.

I was on my last choice to get what I wanted. This was as close to grovelling as I got.

_Can you meet me here, tonight?_

Edward carefully and slowly lifted us eyes up to the trees and back to the ground again. Nobody other than me would understand that he was nodding.

'The treaty is still intact then, we may stay?'

I grudgingly nodded my head to keep up the act, but I was so glad that they could stay, for _my _sake.

The thoughts of the others filled my mind.

_God Jacob!!! I knew you were an idiot, first Bella, when she didn't want you, and thirty years of listening to your whiney thoughts, and now a _bloodsucker_? What kind of fucked up world do you live in?_

_Leah. Leave him alone._

Sam.

I was almost glad for his presence. But then my stomach sunk. He wouldn't approve of this either. I waited for his attack.

_Jacob. I'm not going to attack you for this. _

_What?_

_Nobody chooses who they imprint on. Emily is proof of that. This will be difficult for you, but as long as she poses no threats to anyone is La Push or Forks or any human, then it _will _work out. _

_Really?_

I could almost run over to his house _just _to hug him. Er… you know, a nice _manly _hug. Ha.

_There is something else I need to tell you guys. You know how the aging process began to kick in for me? _

We all knew this, soon after Bella had left, Sam began to grow older again, in order to stay with Emily. He could still morph and talk to us, but for him it was a slow process. We believed that it was because he still wasn't ready to leave.

_The telepathic link between me and all of you is dying. Your thoughts will no-longer be entwined with mine, its going. I'm going. _

_No!_

That was the first and only time when we all thought the same word simultaneously. We had been expecting it for a while, but never had prepared ourselves for the actual thought of him leaving. He was our other brother and a father in a different way that Billy was to me.

_Due to Jacob's ancestry, he should be the next leader._

My mind broke through with yelled thoughts.

_No!_

_Jacoooob! Woo!_

_Ooh yeah!_

_But I don't want the role of leader!_

I thought in distress.

_I can't ignore the original ruling Jacob. I'm sorry. You'll prepare newcomers and plan attacks on any new vampires. You will have to set up negotiations like this one._

Anger surged through me once more. I had already spoken to Sam about this, given him my thoughts on the whole, stupid idea.

_NO!_

_Jacob!_

Sam's attempt to try and calm me down only made me angrier. I didn't want to calm down. He could leave and not have to deal with this. This could affect the majority of my life. It was selfish, I knew that, but I still didn't want it.

_First the imprinting, now this? Can everyone just Shutup and leave me alone?! _

_Jacob-_

_NO!!!_

I sped off into the trees, hoping that the sound of the wind in my ears, and the rustle of the leaves would distract me enough from _them_.

'You know Jacob. I could be the distraction.'

**A/N: **As always, I love those who review.


	4. Bargaining with the Devil

**Disclaimer:** If my camera and my mp3 player are the actual ideas for _Twilight_ and the characters, then yes I do own _Twilight._ Since they aren't, I don't actually own _Twilight_.

Dang.

**A/N:** I'm sorry that I made some people confused with the likeness of the new character to Rosalie. She is not Rosalie. They are very similar, but are not the same person. I have edited the last chapter to make it more obvious that they aren't the same person. ;) I didn't realise how similar the description was.

I've also up graded the rating to T, due to swearing.

**Dedications: **Sabby, I'm pretty sure you're the only person in the Twilight thread who reads this. Thanks for keeping me going.

Ash, thanks for starting on fan fiction, I couldn't believe what a good writer you are! Everyone, go visit her (ashleydash)!

**

* * *

**

**Bargaining with the Devil**

I sped off into the trees, hoping that the sound of the wind in my ears, the soft dirt under my toes, and the rustle of the leaves would distract me enough from _them_.

'You know Jacob, I could be the distraction.'

I turned around and saw a cold-blooded-golden-eyed bloodsucker.

I had never been more thankful to see Edward.

_Thanks._

For the first time in my life, Edward smiled at me.

_How did you get away?_

'Nobody cared that I would go out for a little while. And besides, Alice knows to hush this up. She won't say a thing.'

A moment of relief spread through me. _Alice wouldn't say anything. She won't ruin this for me._

_What about your parents?_

'Carlisle and Esme? They're... away. They needed a break. They've been our parents for too long.'

_What about Bella?_

'I told Bella the truth.'

_What?_

I really did love Bella, and never wanted to lie to her, but I didn't need anybody else knowing. I mean, there were already Edward and Alice.

'Don't worry.'

_Don't worry!? Ha!_

'I told her that you were looking to come back and spend some time with us.'

_Oh._

_So you gave her the impression that I'm not a blood-sucker hater?_

He shot me a glare from my choice of wording.

'Yes. She was very hesitant though, she thought I was lying. But then she was ecstatic.'

He looked to the ground apprehensively.

'She's missed you Jacob.'

_Not as much as I've missed her._

'That's not true.'

Edward put up all defences; I could see it in his face, as his jaw tightened with anger. I didn't want to fight this time. He had the upper hand as things were. I changed the subject.

_Where is she now?_

'She's watching Charlie. She misses him.'

A pang of guilt hit me; while I had been wailing about Bella leaving, she not only had to cope with the loss of her best friend as I had, but also Charlie… and Renee.

Edward watched me with an unreadable expression.

'You'll have to change the treaty to make the circumstances work for you.'

_What?_

I was outraged! Was this his form of bargaining? I wasn't going to let some stupid girl change the treaty that had stood for a century. The treaty that had _protected _so many...

or was I?

_What do you mean?_

'With the current agreement, you can't enter Forks, and we can't enter La Push. In order to actually physically see her, you'd have to come into our home. You can't do that with the current Treaty intact.'

I thought about this, he was right. He wasn't trying to screw me over. He was a better person than I thought... I still remained judgemental though.

_Well then what is your proposition?_

'That we are still to leave if we draw human blood, but the boundaries between La Push and Forks are broken. You can come to Forks, and we can come to La Push, under any circumstances.'

I thought about this. It was the only way to see that girl again! But there was the thought of them breaking their word, and how much easier it would be for them to do so, if the boundaries were down...

_Sam? Sam??_

So he was gone after all. This was to be my decision and my decision only. They would hate me when they found me, but I couldn't care less.

_No._

_Don't be a dick! Jacob! _

_The whole point of us being what we are is to protect La Push from them!_

_JACOB!_

I was so sick of having people scream at me today, I really didn't care anymore.

_Fine. Yes. We agree. You are to tell the rest of your family the new agreement and nothing more._

'Good.'

We stood there in utter silence as more thoughts were screamed at me. I couldn't care less. My mind wandered back to _her._

_What's her name?_

'Adele.'

Adele. _Adele._

'It's French.'

French. What a beautiful name. _Adele._

I was in a daze.

_When_ _can I see her?_

I was so impatient to see her again. I was dying to know what she would be like. She'd be _perfect_.I knew that much.

'Anytime this week. We're not doing much. We're not doing anything really.'

_Tomorrow?_

'Err... that might be too early. Bella is still suspicious about the idea of you coming back.'

I wasn't going to budge.

_Tomorrow?_

'Fine.'

He turned around and hurried home, in a few seconds, he was nothing but a blur.

I turned to go back to face the real voices.

_Tomorrow…_

* * *

**A/N:** I love you, you love me, press the little purple button and I'll be hap-py. I know this is short, but the next one will be longer, promise. 


	5. 30 Years Out of Forks

**A/N: **Tell me what you think! I live off of feedback! Tell me if you like where I'm heading with this story.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Adele. And she isn't all that cool, because she isn't real. Neither is Edward Cullen. I'm sorry, I'm pretty sure I broke a few hundred girl's hearts in that last sentence. I wish he was mine too.

**Dedication:** I owe Caitlin a dedication. We have been best pals for so long. And I love you so much (in a non lezzie way of course – I'm all dani's). So here's to you for finally getting off your arse and reading _Twilight_.

* * *

**30 Years Out of Forks.**

'He's coming _here_?'

'Well. Yes.'

I could almost _feel _her excitement beaming from her face. But her caution came through her eyes also.

'Edward?'

'Yes?'

'How did you get him to come?'

'He came of his own accord.'

I didn't like all of this fuss made about Jacob. Sure, I was willing to help him, he deserved it after everything with Bella, but I didn't think that his life had to overrule ours.

'Why the change of heart then?'

'Thirty years without you can do things to people, Bella.'

She beamed at me.

'Oh Edward...'

She reached up and stroked my face, gently. I brushed her hair out of her face and sighed.

'Bella-'

There was a knock on the door.

Gahhhr. Trust Jacob to spoil my fun.

Bella jumped to the door and opened it with an overload of enthusiasm.

I for the count, wanted to hear Jacob's reaction to such a warm welcome. I tuned my mind out from the babble that was the thoughts of the house, and directly into his thoughts.

_Bella! She looks so much... stranger up close!_

Suddenly old memories of him and Bella flooded my mind.

I gripped onto the railing with discomfort, trying to connect myself to the present time, and away from her spiritless face. Her hands around herself, trying to hold herself together... He _tried _to comfort her when I was gone…

Finally pulling myself together, I loosened my hold on the splintered banister.

I watched him take in her new appearance up close, her strong jaw, her fine hair, her marble skin.

_She's beautiful. Stunning. But her face is so harsh now... and the smell! She's not my Bella now..._

These words brought me waves of reassurance, he _was_ getting over Bella.

'Bella!'

'Jake!'

Bella jumped onto him and hugged him fiercely. I felt Jacob stumbled under her new brick-like weight, and her soft, fine hair on his face.

'Bella! You're so heavy!'

He tightly squeezed her closer to him.

'Can't- Breathe!' Bella chocked out.

'I didn't think you needed to?'

Jacob laughed.

'It's so good to see you!'

He scrunched up his nose with revolution, and a horrible stench filled my nose.

'Oh, I've missed you Bells...'

'I've missed you too Jacob.'

'Not your kind of perfume, hey?' I questioned.

He laughed good-naturedly, 'No. You bloo- vamps smell terrible.'

'Hey! You don't smell too good yourself, wolf-boy.'

Bella laughed musically.

_Oh my god. She's beautiful._

I clenched my fists with anger. No way was he going to get back with _my _Bella; didn't he just admit that she wasn't his anyway?

I then saw the mental picture running through his mind, and turned around to see Adele dismounting the stairs.

She was wearing a long, flowing cream beach dress that seemed to flutter as she walked, and had a golden pendant hanging around her neck. She had a brown leather headband around her forehead with her sun-bleached hair tumbling down her shoulders.

To Jacob, she looked like a goddess. It was true, she really did look quite beautiful, but even though I could feel his passion for her, I was still taken with _my_ Bella.

_Wow._

He was as good as gone, it seemed obvious to me.

'Hey.'

She beamed at him.

_I don't know what it is… there's something _about _this guy…_

'Hey… So you're the wolf- guy we saw before?'

'Yeah.'

'But, I thought everyone hated you?'

This time, it was my turn to laugh; it was so like Adele to be so blunt.

'Yeah, I'm pretty sure that they do. But I'm also pretty convinced that there are some others here who don't hate me quite as much.'

Bella beamed.

I heard the quick pitter-patter of feet as Alice practically flew down the stairs.

'Hey guys! Jacob! What a surprise it is to see you!' Jacob smiled, 'Do you want anything?'

'Uh, no. I'm fine, thanks Alice.'

I felt Jasper walk in, and an overwhelming feeling of warmth spread through me. I wasn't the only one who was grateful for his presence; Jacob seemed to feel less anxious. He threw Jasper a heart-felt smile.

'Why don't we all sit down? There's no point standing here like this.'

Everyone flowed into the room on the right, and sat onto the two long, leather couches. The slim dainty coffee table in the middle was the only thing separating us from one another. Bella had become quite affectionate at the idea being around Jacob, and was sitting next to him with Alice. Jasper was opposite Alice, Adele and I faced them on the other couch.

Jacob was still staring at Adele.

…_won't want her to think I'm obsessed…_

'So Bella, what happened to you guys after you,' he paused for a second, '_changed_?'

All eyes turned to Bella as she began the story.

'Well, after Edward found me in Denali, we realised that it would be too difficult to stay in Forks. We didn't think that you'd believe our story with what recently happened with… us. We moved to Maine as soon as we could. I soon discovered that I could do... things.'

Now Jacob didn't fake his curiosity.

'What? Like Alice?'

'Yes.'

As soon as the word left her lips, Jacob's head made an unpleasant 'thud' on the ceiling, and it had come to our attention that Bella had lifted the couch, along the with the surrounding tables and furnishings.

'It turned out to be that Bella was a lot physically stronger than we thought,' I chuckled.

Bella slowly dropped everything back to the ground.

'Wow Bells! How did you realise that you could do…' He seemed speechless on how to describe her telekinetic powers, '…this!?'

'Well, we discovered that Edward seemed to find a lot more about people's thoughts when he was around me when I was… in a good mood.'

I laughed at her choice of wording.

'Like how?'

This time, I felt like it was my turn to explain.

'I could discover a person's feelings not just by the mental picture in their head, or the words in their head, but their raw emotion too. I could feel it as though it was passing through myself. I could remember their closest memories, how they learnt to ride a bike… Times with friends... those kinds of things.'

The image that I had seen before with Bella and Jacob flashed back into my head. I shook it out.

Jacob looked at Bella in awe; if she was human, she would have resembled a tomato, from Jacob's attention.

'Yeah. It worked two ways... I could shut out people's minds from Edward too. I can control it without needing my mood to work it. But it goes by it's-self sometimes, when I'm _really _happy, or sad. We ran into the _Volturi_, which are like the vampire royalty, or... government, if you like. We have to abide by their rules, all of us. We ran into a bit of trouble with them...'

I felt Jacob's curiosity, nagging at my mind, but he didn't press the matter. I was glad.

'Then we soon found out that I could not only use my power _mentally_, but _physically_ too, opening and shutting doors, moving objects, moving _people_. We spent a few years there and Adele joined us. Then I... asked to come back. I wanted to see how Charlie was doing; I had abandoned him for all those years.'

Bella looked down at the carpet guiltily, seeming to remember the long gap between the times that she had seen Charlie.

'How did you meet Adele then?'

I spoke this time.

'Actually, she came to us.'

Jacob turned his gaze to me, and I turned mine to Adele.

'Jacob doesn't know much about you, why don't you share your story?'

* * *

**A/N: **The leprechaun on your shoulder tells you to _review_. 


	6. Adele's Story

**Disclaimer: **Though I am delusional, I am not delusional enough to think that I am Stephanie Meyer, so I am not delusional enough to think I own _Twilight_, even in a state of sanity I am fully aware I do not own _Twilight_

**Dedication:** To Niamh, because you deserve one. I still love you, and I hope that you read this.

And again to Cate, my mucho awesumo _beta _bud.

**A/N:** Please review. I need the warm fuzzies it gives me to update.

* * *

**Adele's Story**

'How did you meet Adele then?'

Edward spoke this time.

'Actually, she came to us.'

I turned my gaze to Edward, and he turned his to Adele.

'Jacob doesn't know much about you, why don't you share your story?'

Adele looked at me hesitantly, I saw worry flash behind her gold eyes.

Edward gave her a polite nod, and I became aware of how tense the room would have been without Jasper, as I felt his calm reassurances glide through me.

'When I had finished school, I never had many plans… I loved art. I wanted to be an Art Teacher, but I wanted to _live _first. We, -my friends and I- started experimenting. All in illegal ways of course.'

She chuckled to herself nervously.

'But we were so selfish in what we wanted. We wanted to feel nice, we wanted to feel good, and so that's what we did. I spent my life _living _on cannabis, experimenting, getting drunk. I even changed my name to Ariel, because that was normal of our generation. I felt the name was a mask, it made me feel protected in some way.'

She turned her gaze up at me hesitantly, and bit her lip with caution.

'And then something happened – I wasn't able to be selfish any more. One night… I was twenty-one; I was out with my friends… I got drunk. This time things changed. I fell pregnant. My parents were horrified, they didn't like my lifestyle to begin with, and they had been trying to stop me. Their horror pushed me further into it.'

I saw pain become so prominent on her features that I just wanted to hold her and reassure her, but now that she had started her story I was so eager for her to finish; to find out about her life, but I wanted her to stop too. The pain that it was obviously causing her was damaging.

Her voice cut through my thoughts, the wavering gone, and un-expectantly strong again.

'They threw me out of the house, but I wasn't afraid; I found the idea_… inspiring_. A single mother! A single mother, braving the world with her child! My own baby! I would have someone who wanted to hear what I had to say, and who I could love unconditionally. Someone, something that belonged to _me_! I was thrilled. I knew it would be hard, but I was so thrilled. It was the happiest I had ever felt. I moved into a house with one of my friends… Skye. She took care of me. I stopped smoking; I wanted this baby to be perfectly healthy. I didn't drink, I didn't do any of the bad things that I had been doing recreationally. I told the father. I knew who it was, he was one of my best friends.'

She turned her gaze to the floor and spoke louder.

'I didn't love him. I never had. Not in that way. . I had been debating with myself as to telling the father about my pregnancy. He knew about it, but had no idea that I was carrying _his_ child. Quite late into the pregnancy, close to when the baby was due, I had decided that he had every right to know about my baby. I told him, and he freaked. He didn't believe me. He told me that I was trying to trick him into giving me money. I told him I wasn't, because that was the _truth_, I didn't want his money.'

I saw the pain on her face contort; I wanted to comfort her so much. She didn't deserve this, but it was too soon. I couldn't move too fast.

'He threatened me. I didn't believe him. He was still drunk half the time, smoking… those kinds of things. I thought his threat was a bluff… A week later, Skye went out, -I don't know what she was doing… shopping? Smoking? I don't think it really matters now.

There was a knock at the door. I got up to answer it, and found a man at the door; he had large red eyes, with almost no pupil. His face was harsh, his skin cold and hard. But he was more handsome than I could remember; he was the father, he was my _friend_.

He took me by the throat. He said, "You are a liar. I refuse to have my memory tainted by a lie." I screamed, but nobody seemed to hear me, not even the neighbours. He proceeded by lifting my lips to his and kissed me, bringing the kiss away from my terrified lips and towards my neck, plunging his teeth into my neck, I couldn't feel anything except the pain, binding me to the very spot I stood in, there seemed to be a fire burning under my very skin.'

Hot tears slid slowly down her cheeks, but she continued, her voice wavering. The yearning to hold her together ripped through me again.

'He heard sirens; he thought it was the police, so he fled. They were just passing by, but he thought…' She choked back more tears, 'If it wasn't for them, then I'd be dead. Properly dead anyway.'

A hint of a smile flickered across her face. But surely she wasn't taking comfort in the idea of being _dead_?

'As he flew out the door I fell to the ground, the pain of my head against the wall seemed like nothing compared to the fire, the fire _under _my skin. I wanted to scratch it out, I _tried_ to scratch it out. I could hear myself screaming for death, for mercy. Anything but the _pain_.'

She wiped a tear off of her wet cheek, and continued.

'It must have been the poison or the fright, but either way it sent me into labour. I lay there, on the floor, _screaming_, my neck a mess, and bleeding profusely…I asking for death. I remember pushing, pushing. I knew that there was nothing else to do. The pain from the labour was _nothing _compared to the fire.

'Skye came home. She found me, and she was scared, but she was loyal. She remained_ loyal _to _me_. She got the baby, and cleaned her up, and waited. She knew there was something wrong with me, which was obvious –my screaming was enough to suggest that-, but she didn't take me to the hospital in case they realised she was intoxicated,-I think she was still underage I can't remember-.

'Her selfish act saved many people's lives, -mine and Dawn's included- She looked after my baby for me, my _Dawn_. I wanted her to be the Dawn of my new life… I was cleaning up my act.'

She chewed her tongue anxiously. I looked over at her reassuringly, and speaking with my eyes I told her that she needn't need to look so worried.

She took a shuddered breath, and continued.

'I woke up, three days later after he had bitten me, and I saw my reflection in a mirror for the first time. I was startled by my new beauty, and my blood red eyes. I was terrified; everything seemed so much more _real. _I felt faster, I could hear _better_. I was quicker, but I felt a _thirst, _an _uncontrollable desire_.'

I walked over to my baby, _my _baby. All I could hear was the pulse of her heart under her skin, The pulse of her _blood_, _my blood, _and it seemed like I couldn't resist. I _tried_ but I…'She inhaled sharply.

'I killed her. She didn't even look startled or in pain, she was asleep. She was beautiful even in death, but all I wanted to do was die myself. I saw Skye walk into the room,-she had heard me get up-, and she was smiling. The hunger did not end with _my own_ _child's _blood. I killed her too. She didn't even have time to scream, all I could feel was that hot, _sweet_ blood flowing into my mouth.'

I felt anger surge though me, and began to tremble. _How could someone kill so many people so irrationally?_ _How could she do this? _

'After she died, I felt disgusted with myself. I tried to run away. Not in the day, I would move at night, under the cover of darkness. I knew someone would see me running if I went throughout the day. Whenever that terrible _thirst _took over me, I would try to kill myself, when it didn't work, I would kill others just to make the thirst go away. I became better at it, I could control it better, but still I could not live without the blood.

'I ran to Paris, I had always wanted to go to Paris. I thought that if I _truly _felt at home, _then_ I could die. I climbed to the top of the Eiffel tower,-it was spectacular, the entire city buzzing around me-, I felt truly _alive_, alive enough to _die_.

'I jumped, it felt wonderful. The cold night air was whipping my face as I fell, I felt as though I was flying, and I was welcoming death's embrace. I deserved it, I was not afraid.

'I shut me eyes for a moment and imagined two eagles, flying side by side. I felt so at peace at that moment. When I opened them, I found two eagles, flying me back to the ground. It was a secluded area, so no-one saw me.'

Her eyes filled with happiness, it was obvious that this memory brought her comfort even in her pain. It did nothing to make my anger die, but I felt Jasper numb my emotion.

'I could create things with my _mind, _I was so…_happy_. With this terrible, terrible state, also came something that could make it bearable. I became better at creating things; sometimes they wouldn't work out so well and would become lopsided or demented. Meanwhile, I moved to the country, where I painted and drew for a few years, painting my creations.'

One day I had become _so_ overwhelmed with thirst that I became so delusional that I couldn't even see. My thirst drew me to a road, and I drank. When my thirst was quenched, I realised that my victim was a rabbit that somebody had hit with a car. I was so _relieved_ to discover that I didn't have to take a human life every time I could not bear the thirst.'

I decided to see as much of the world as I could, protecting my identity as best I could. I moved all around America: Virginia, Washington and then Maine. I met the Cullen's there. Bella invited me to join the group; it was good to finally come across someone like me. In all my years I had never met anyone… affected in the same way I was.'

She looked back up at me hesitantly. Her gold eyes brought me happiness, and I felt Jasper loosen his grip on me.

But my reaction was nothing compared to what he expected.

With his hold gone, my anger returned, mounting quickly. My hands began to tremble, only slightly, but I knew what was going to happen next, and I wasn't going to let my temper ruin everything.

'I'm sorry – I shouldn't be here.'

I looked away from Adele, and her pleading glance. I had to leave. _Now._

I bound out the door and into the chilly night air, awaiting the pain that I knew I deserved for putting everyone through this whole, stupid thing.

**

* * *

****A/N:** I'm sorry if the ending doesn't make sense. It's supposed to be that the others can't express their thoughts on him physically, because he said so and is the head of the pack. He lifts his word so that they can take it all out on him, because he thinks he deserves it. He runs outside because he's not even-tempered to stay a human. 

Mkay?

Okay.

GIVE ME WARM FUZZIEHZ (that is to say, please review)

Also, due to school re-starting, my updates will be less frequent than before, just so you all know.


End file.
